Electronic documents for display on an electronic display of a computing platform or similar device typically may contain both text and/or other objects such as images combined into a single layout. The images may correspond to context elements contained within the text, for example where the text describes a corresponding image located adjacent to that passage of text. Usually, the image is placed at a location with reference to the context elements in a prearranged format so that when a reader reads the text, the image appears in a location in the document so that the image and the text may be referred to together. Images in such documents may be smaller sized to accommodate a convenient layout of the text and the images in the document. However, since the images are represented electronically, it is possible for the user to resize the image within the document, at least temporarily, for further examination and enhancement of the details and/or contents of the image. Typically, when a user magnifies an image in such a mixed content document, the larger sized image will be displayed in a new window different from the window in which the original document is displayed, and the user may lose the context of the image with respect to the corresponding text in the original document. In other instances, the larger sized image may cover the adjacent text rendering the adjacent text unreadable when the image is enlarged.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.